Books and Closets
by Your-Bespoke-Psychopath
Summary: When Draco and Hermione get locked in a closet without their wands can they see each others strenghths and their own weaknesses to be able to move on. Set post-War, 7th Year. Rated M for slight sexual situations. One-Shot.


Draco and Hermione.

**This is a story which I have typed up. I know I have other stories to update and I will. But for now I'm just getting back into writing with a Dramione locked in a cupboard story. **

**Think this may be a one-shot but depends on what you guys think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and at the amount of mischief these guys get up to on Fanfiction I'm kinda glad. XD**

* * *

Hermione was rushing as always after her short exertions to the Library in the mornings. She always seemed to lose track of time, and before she knew it, a glance at her watch would tell her 5 minutes until she would be late for somewhere, in this case she was late in meeting everyone to head to Hogsmead. Everyone would all be buzzing about shopping, mainly to buy Christmas presents.

Hermione clutched a book tighter to her chest as she approached the moving staircases, fearful she may drop the precious book. Shuddering at the thought, Hermione pressed on down the stairs; quickly darting through a tapestry into a hidden corridor which would take her down to the Great hall quickly so she could avoid all the moving stairs.

She was just glad that she only held one book, and that she'd had the sense to tuck her bag in a hidden bookshelf in the library to save her from having to run through the school with it. However, the book she currently held was too special to just leave hidden, besides it had taken her long enough to find it, not to mention the older books would quite happily wander away the first chance they got.

Now out of the hidden passageway, Hermione was racing past suits of armour that were in the normal festive spirit of belting out Christmas songs at anyone who approached them. Hermione rushed along, ignoring them, her focus on getting to everyone else in time. As she was nearing her destination Hermione slowed down a fraction, not wanting to appear in front of her friend's red faced and out of breath. Now at her slowed rate, Hermione was able to look around at her surroundings. She had just rounded the corner of a simple corridor when she slipped, only just regaining her footing at the last second. Book clutched even more tightly to her chest, Hermione took a breath and waited for her pulse rate to drop. In this time she glanced at the floor to see her reflection looking curiously up at her. As the reflections eyes widened, Hermione realised the floor was covered in water.

Snapping her head up, Hermione looked around for the source of the water. The corridor only had a few rooms leading off of it; not one of them being a bathroom that she recalled. Just as Hermione started thinking about where the water could have come from, she heard a whizzing sound from the ceiling and without warning felt something hit her back, before bursting. Her back drenched in water, Hermione spun on the spot to see her attacker, all thoughts of being late forgotten.

"Peeves!" Hermione hissed as she saw the poltergeist hanging upside down in the air dangling several water balloons tauntingly.

"Why if it isn't the Head Girl! She looks a little hot from running. Here, I have something to cool you down." And before Hermione could dodge, another water balloon flew towards her, this time hitting her in the face before bursting.

"Peeves! Stop this right now or else." Hermione knew that Peeves wouldn't listen to her, but she had responsibilities to try and uphold, so she felt it her duty to try.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared," Peeves cackled before doing a loop-de-loop and launching another balloon into the air. Hermione was slightly more prepared this time and made to dodge the balloon, however she hadn't accounted for the wet floor and her movement was restricted by the heavy book in her arms. With a crash Hermione plummeted to the floor, her hip connecting with the cold wet stone. One of her arms had managed to take most of the impact, but Hermione toppled over onto her back after she couldn't balance.

"Ooooooooh the little head girl lost her balance," Peeves shouted gleefully, "I wonder what I can do to help."

Hermione winced as she tried to sit up, but her hip protested with several sharp pains down her leg, so Hermione decided to leave it for a second. However, if she didn't do something Peeves would only carry on tormenting her. She felt anger bubble up inside her - not all the cause of Peeves - but this sure didn't help matters. Before Hermione could act, she heard some footsteps approaching the corridor, which was lucky as it wasn't a well-used one and everyone was either heading to Hogsmead or up in the dorms sleeping.

"Ooooh, someone else who I can help."

Hermione guessed the new visitor had appeared in the corridor as they caught Peeves' attention. She looked down the corridor and caught a glance of Boy school robes and she swore a flash of green was interwoven into their uniform. Before she could look any further, her hip gave another sharp pain which forced Hermione's eyes closed. She heard someone cursing and figured Peeves had hit his target, which was followed by some bangs.

"You'll pay for that!" Hermione heard Peeves hiss and wandered what this student could have done to make Peeves angry. She thought about looking, but before she had even opened her eyes and pair of strong hands clasped her upper arms and, ignoring Hermione's hiss of pain as her hip was jostled, lifted her up to a standing position. Hermione wrenched her eyes open but wished she hadn't as another water balloon had just burst in her face, drenching her already sodden clothes with more water. From the mutterings of her company the water balloon had hit him too.

Not sure what was going on, Hermione had no choice but to go along with what this other student was doing, and right now he was pushing Hermione roughly to the side, and she just glanced the corridor and a very angry Peeves before a door was slammed shut and she found herself in complete darkness, some hands still resting on the back of her soaked robes.

"Well Granger; fine mess you've got us into."

Hermione paled as she recognised the sly voice of Draco Malfoy. She tore away from his grip but instantly found herself falling again, her hip buckling under her weight. She threw her arms out to catch herself. She felt her hands meet cool rough stone stopping her progress through the air, but the book she had been holding fell from the safety of her arms. She heard Draco shift and realised that he had reached out and grabbed the book from the air. She cursed his good eyesight he seemed to be able to see more than she could in this room. Hermione couldn't even see her hands in front of her face. Ignoring Malfoy for the moment Hermione slipped down the wall to give her hip the rest that it was crying out for. She tried not to wince but she knew it was hopeless, the impact from her fall must have jarred her hip.

Now on the floor Hermione decided to try and see where they are by illuminating her wand which was in her back pocket. Or so she had thought it was. Her stomach dropped as she was flooded by a sense of panic. She thought back to when she'd last had it, which led her thoughts to the library.

"What's this book Granger?" Malfoy sneered, "Hope you don't want to read it because it's soaked."

Malfoy's comment made Hermione aware of his presence again, and then another bolt of fear slid through her as she processed what he had said.

"No, you're lying." Hermione wished she could grab the book from his hands but her hip was now starting to throb painfully.

"I'm not lying Mudblood, and why would I anyway?" Malfoy spat the words out but Hermione brushed them away.

"Still with the Mudblood nickname Malfoy, and I thought we had decided to be civil." Hermione drawled, putting most of her attention on not wincing rather than on what Malfoy was saying.

"_You _decided to be civil Granger, I didn't promise to reciprocate. I've just avoided you."

Hermione decided to drop conversation, it was wasting her energy. She should be worried about the wet book but she knew it wasn't anything some magic couldn't fix, hopefully. She had to agree with Malfoy on the avoidance point though. Hermione had chosen to return to Hogwarts for her 7th year after the war had ended which also had brought along the prospect of being Head Girl. However McGonagall had chosen the other half of the heads to be Draco Malfoy. Hermione saw both reason and madness to this plan. On their first night in their shared common room Hermione had declared a truce between them which was pushing boundaries, so what had actually happened was the two of them avoided each other as much as possible. This happened to be conveniently easy for the both of them. Hermione studied in the Library until late, Draco hung out with friends till late. They would arrive back at the common room and go straight to their dorms. On rare occasions they would sit in the common room together but those were strained and often were cut short by one of them leaving quickly. Even their head duties hadn't been entwined much, Draco didn't give much in terms of ideas when they were at meetings and their patrols didn't cross paths. Hermione had to admit that Draco was a very good at keeping students in line, the most noticeable difference was during meetings with Prefects. If they got too loud or started moaning Draco only had to look at them for them to pipe down. Hermione suspected this to be one of the reasons Draco was chosen for Head Boy.

"I'm gonna kill Peeves when I get my hands on him." Draco's sudden outburst made Hermione jump and then silently agree with him, her hip routing for instant revenge. "You should smile more often Granger, you might get laid then."

"Wh-What?! Why would you even say that Malfoy. Jesus." Hermione huffed her moment of smiling gone replace instead by loathing for Malfoy's crude behaviour.

"Because it's the truth Granger, everyone knows Weasel doesn't have the guts to take you." Malfoy drawled on. "And Saint Potter…. Well" Malfoy sniggered.

"Harry is 10 times the man you ever will be Malfoy. Now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be." Hermione pushed herself up using the wall biting back a cry of pain. She would rather take the pain then stay here with this ignorant jerk. She grabbed the book from Malfoy's hands and turned to pull the door open. Hermione felt Malfoy's eyes lazily watching her as she tugged the door handle. When it didn't give way Hermione flushed with embarrassment as it was obviously a push door. However her attempt still failed. She tried again but still no luck. She huffed and tried her whole body against the door which was the height of stupidity as her hip came into contact with the wood.

"Owww." Hermione hissed clamping her hands over her hip to try and ease the pain.

"Can't even open a door." Draco tutted moveingd to the door and pushed against it, but the door was still adamant at staying closed. Draco huffed and tried again.

"It must have locked itself." Hermione stated instantly wishing she hadn't opened her mouth to comment as her neck flushed with embarrassment.

"Now I see why you're so clever." Draco drawled, reaching for his wand. Hermione's eyes were just starting to adjust to the lack of light so she could see Draco's searching movements, and she could see how they were getting more and more hurried. "Being's as you love showing off why don't you unlock the door." Draco remarked trying to brush over his panic in his lack of wand. He didn't want Hermione knowing that though.

"I can't" Hermione whispered meekly.

"Why?" Draco huffed; she had to be so stubborn.

"I don't have my wand on me." Hermione felt herself shrink against the wall away from the outline of Draco.

"You don't have your wand on you? Why?" Disbelief was evident on Draco's tone but Hermione was too pre-occupied to pay much attention.

"I left it, I didn't know. You use your Wand." Hermione recovered slightly as she tried to take the attention off her stupidity.

"I don't want to." Draco cursed at his childish line.

"Where is _your _wand Malfoy?" Hermione advanced towards Malfoy as best as she could with her hip.

"Back off Granger" Draco growled out the warning but Hermione paid no notice.

"You had it when you were in the hallway. Have you had it in here?" Hermione gestured to the room they were in. The four walls were close together, several of them lined with shelves that Hermione couldn't tell what they held.

"Why does it matter?" Draco said defiantly.

"It matters" Hermione hissed "Because we are locked in here without wands. Go figure it out Malfoy. Everyone has either gone to Hogsmead or they will be in bed for the next few ho- Ahh" Hermione had shifted her weight to the other leg but her bad hip buckled. Expecting to hit the floor Hermione embraced herself for the impact but instead she felt Malfoy's arms reach out and support her body. Hermione assumed from the stunned silence from Malfoy that he hadn't meant to catch her and she half expected him to just drop her. But instead she found that he lowered her to the floor in the small space. He continued to surprise her when he kneeled down next to her. "Malfoy?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from wondering about his actions out loud. He merely shrugged.

"You're robes are soaked." Draco stated blankly.

"Well yeah... Peeves was throwing water balloons about, or had you failed to notice that and your wand being taken away."

"Shut up Granger. I helped you remember." Malfoy snapped.

"Oh yes thank you Draco Malfoy for pushing me into a closet that has locked us in with no apparent way of getting out _and _with a hip that is absolutely- Ahh!" Hermione had tried to rise during her rant but the pain pushed her back down. Her outburst of pain shook Malfoy out of his thoughts.

She had said his name. Draco wasn't sure how he felt about that. He'd had others call him by his first name but that was either because they cared about him or they were putting it on for show. Granger didn't have anyone to show off to but neither did she care about him. He was just being stupid. It was his name after all.

"Let me look at that hip."

"What! NO! Leave it Malfoy or I swear to-"Hermione bit her tongue in pain as Draco placed his hand on her injury and pushed gently. Hermione was glad for the darkness as she felt some tears escape out her eyes. She wasn't sad, but the pain was just causing her eyes to water. She wasn't going to show weakness, especially in front of Malfoy.

"You've dislocated it, why you did that I have no-"

"It wasn't _my _fault!" Hermione cut him off.

"Nothing ever is," Draco pushed against her hip again, the pain amounting even more. Hermione was still speechless at his comment about her. How could he say that, it wasn't _her _fault she hurt her hip, or Peeves was a jerk, or they were locked in a closet.

"I can't feel what I'm doing properly. I assume you have clothing on under your robes." Hermione blushed at his comment.

"Of course I have, but I'm not letting you sort me out anyway. What do you know about injured hips? I'll go to the hospital wing." Hermione pushed Malfoy's hands away making him jump at the contact of their skin.

"Too frightened to strip for me Granger." Malfoy spat before standing and walking as far away as he could get away from her. He was angry that Granger couldn't ever trust him to help her. Though why she should trust him and why he wanted to help her were things that he knew he shouldn't care about. Yet here he was in a closet wanting Granger to trust him so he could help her out. He knew how much pain she was in, a dislocated hip he had diagnosed after a quick examination.

Hermione remained silent, choosing to stay in the spot where Malfoy had laid her down. There was much room, when she put a hand out to the side it met the stone wall before her arm was even fully extended. Her hip was hurting and she guessed that she must have knocked it out of place by the grinding sounds it made when she tried to move on it. Why Malfoy wanted to help her she had no idea, but what puzzled her most was why he thought she would trust him. He had been her enemy for the past 7 years, bullying her and her friends, and in the past few years he had even become a death eater, helping his fellow death eaters get into Hogwarts which didn't end well at all.

Sure his behaviour had marginally improved in the past few months, but didn't Sirius always say. 'Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater.' Would that still count if there was no chance Voldermort would ever return.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as Draco started pulling at the door handle once again, slamming his body against it. She watched as his outline pushed against the door, willing it to open. When it did not he angrily kicked the door instantly regretting it as a dull pain throbbed in his big toe. Hermione tried to stifle her laugh but Draco heard the snigger and rounded on Hermione.

"Think its funny Granger?" He tried looking for an insult to send her way decided against it. The silhouette of Hermione's body sprawled on the floor reminded him of another incident during the war.

They were in Malfoy's manor Drawing room. A huge, high ceilinged, cold stone room with only one fire place and a few glass chandeliers lit to provide the light in the dark room. A few rugs decorated the floor unsuccessfully keeping the cold rising from the stone floor. Draco had been sitting in an armchair near the fire secretly thanking the fire for its warmth when there had been some visitors. Draco didn't ever enjoy visitors nowadays, they were either his aunt's 'friends' in the form of Death Eaters who had come to discuss plans and developments. Or sometimes it was the dark lord himself. These visits never went down well, often resulting in the immediate death of at least two of his followers. Draco would do his best to avoid the limelight when _he _was there, letting his Aunt gleefully assist the dark lord anyway she could. Draco cringed at the memory of his Aunt. She had taught him all he knew about the dark arts, but these things weren't something Draco wanted to know.

This night brought visitors in the form of snatchers, led by Fenrir Greyback, who claimed they had caught Harry Potter. Draco remembered the sight of Potter, his face swollen to twice the size, his eyes merely slits and his scar was faintly recognizable. Draco never knew why he didn't say it was Potter, he knew it was. After 6 years of glaring at him Draco could spot all the tell-tale signs that it was the 'Chosen-One.' His suspicion was confirmed even further when he spotted Weasly and Granger also tied up. His Father stated as much about the Weasly so Draco remained quiet.

When the prisoners were taken to the dungeon apart from Granger, Draco knew she had very little chance of surviving. His Aunt liked to play with her food and then eat it, she never let it escape. Draco hadn't understood the big deal about the sword, he knew it was an heir of Gryffindor but what made it so terrifying for Bellatrix Malfoy did not know. He could only watch as someone he had known for 6 years, and despised, was cruciated over and over, cut with his Aunts knife and threatened. And Draco didn't understand why Granger didn't give in, why she didn't tell Bellatrix what she wanted. Then She would have been killed quickly without all the pain and suffering. His Aunt always found out what she wanted to know so it would have been better to just to cut out all the pain. But instead Hermione writhed in pain, screaming in agony, yet she didn't give in.

What happened next went so quickly Draco could hardly take it all in. There were flashes of light, wands were being snatched from people and then the chandelier fell from the ceiling. The loud crack then notified everyone in the drawing room that their prisoners had just escaped.

And at this current moment Draco was once again looking down at Granger, who was in pain and being just as stubborn as she had with his Aunt.

"Look Granger let me help you." Draco had made up his mind, he was fed up of standing on the side and seeing people suffer in front of him. He was sick of it, and he would help Granger whatever she said.

"No Malfoy, I don't need your-"Draco silenced Hermione by kneeling down and once again pushing on her hip lightly. Hermione winced and tried to push his hands away.

"I know how to fix this Granger." Draco growled.

"How?" Hermione asked disbelief evident in her tone. Hermione didn't know why Malfoy wanted to help her, and she was in two minds about letting him help. She was in pain and knew that her hip needed sorting out; it was unnecessary of her to keep it this way if Draco could fix it, but then he was her enemy wasn't he. But why was he her enemy? Sure he was mean, but then that was Malfoy for you. Yes he had been a Death Eater, but then what else could he have done? His whole family were Death Eaters. Now Voldermort was gone Malfoy could be free of that life that he clearly didn't enjoy, and who was preventing him from moving on? People like her, who was predigest against him for being a Voldermort follower. Didn't that make her as bad as him?

"It's quite easy but I may need you to…. To remove your robes, they are too soaked and bulky." Draco cut into her thoughts, and she noticed how soaked her clothes really were. She glanced down but couldn't see much. If she did lift up her robes it would be too dark for Malfoy to be able to see anything so it wouldn't be that bad. And her hip would get fixed and then soon they would be out of the closet and things could go back to normal. Taking a deep breath Hermione made to stand so she could loosen her robes, but as she made to move her shoes slipped on the wet floor and she ended up taking out Malfoy's legs as he crouched beside her. Unable to balance Malfoy lurched forward and just caught himself with his hands before falling completely on Hermione. His hands were either side of her head and his legs were either side of hers.

"Umm sorry Malfoy, I slipped." Hermione muttered weakly, aware that Draco was pretty much on top of her, their faces so close she could feel his breath tickle her neck. She squirmed slightly at the feel of his breath on her neck and found her cheeks heating up. In fact the room had seemed to have gotten rather warm. Malfoy gulped but did not move. His lower body was flush against Hermione's and her chest was lightly brushing his every time she breathed in. He had never seen Granger's body out of her thick robes which he knew for a fact hid a girl's assets very well, from his past experience. But now being able to feel her body Draco realised that she was like any girl, with curves and a petite body. He gulped again, he normally had restraint over his body. It had been ages since he had enjoyed what he wanted. The war had changed his perspective on things in life and girls had become a minor part of it.

"Malfoy?" Hermione's quivering voice broke the silence and she placed her hands on his chest to push him away. It was Hermione's turn o gulp. Draco had already taken off his cloak after it got hit by a water balloon and so it left his damp shirt on underneath. When Hermione placed her hands on his chest she could feel his well-defined pecks, his muscles were firm and smooth. She couldn't help herself from sliding her hand down slightly to push on his stomach muscles. She tried to use the pretext of getting him off her. As suspected his stomach was firm with abs. Hermione had a sudden desire to feel his abs under the shirt, to try and see how smooth his porcelain skin really was.

"Granger." Malfoy growled, though not as harshly as usual. He didn't understand why Hermione had slid down her hand but feeling her warm, small hand on his body was driving him crazy with images in his head and fleeting ideas. He tried to force them down. _This is Granger, the Mudblood, I don't want her._ But he knew this was a lie, and he had already seen her blood spilt in his drawing room. It wasn't filthy or brown. It was glistening red, pure and untainted.

Hermione had heard his warning tone and snapped out of her madness. She quickly withdrew her hands, too flustered to notice Draco's moan of disappointment and the loss of contact. To fix this Draco bent his elbows, slowly lowering himself down so now his chest was touching hers. He heard her gasp and wanted no more than to silence her with a kiss. He licked his lips instead.

"Mal-Malfoy." Hermione's breaths had become ragged, which she tried to blame on the fact Malfoy was crushing her lungs, but she was too clever to know that he was hardly putting any weight on her and her breathing was a result of something else. She tried to peer up at Malfoy to get a read on him but it was too dark. She felt slightly disorientated. How had they got into this compromising position? Didn't he hate her anyway? She was a Mudblood to him, wasn't he afraid to catch a virus off her or something.

Malfoy's brain was spinning in overdrive and he couldn't make heads nor tails out of it. Instead of thinking about the consequences and anything else in his head Draco listened to his body and found himself putting slightly more pressure on to Granger. Her answering gasp made Draco smile. He had never thought innocent Granger would be so thrilled at having him on top of her.

"St-Stop. You don't want to do this- this really M-M- Malfoy." Hermione flushed with embarrassment. This was some sick joke of Malfoy's and that he would taunt her for it afterwards. Draco smirked and leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"Make me."

Hermione actually giggled at the sensation of his breath on her ear. Taking this as permission to not stop Malfoy lowered his lips to just beneath her ear and sucked the spot. Hermione immediately stopped giggling. He felt pressure return to his chest as Hermione once again tried to push him away. He ignored her, it was her ragged breaths and chest falling and rising quickly against him that told him to carry on.

Her skin was soft and as Draco moved a little lower on her neck he found himself holding back a groan. _Dear God Granger. _He placed her irresistibility of her skin on the fact that he hadn't had a girl in a while so he would take any he got. But as he moved again and found her pulse spot and nipped her skin between his teeth there he knew that that wasn't the case. Hermione had continued to try and force him away, believing this all to be a trick, but when he found her pulse spot she froze and let out a squeak.

She really didn't know what to make of this, but as Draco moved lower and lower down her neck, nipping and sucking she found it harder and harder to care. When Draco shifted his weight to one arm Hermione thought that this must be it, now he will get up tease me and I will never here the end of it. But as she closed her eyes ready for the onslaught she heard nothing but their breathing. Instead she felt a few flicks at her chest and stomach. Suddenly she realised Draco was undoing her robes. Her hands flew up to her robes buttons and held them together.

"What's the problem Granger?" Malfoy's mouth was back near her ear. Hermione had to struggle to find her voice but at last she said.

"You don't mean any of this so why don't you stop?" Malfoy's weight shifted again as he rolled off Hermione onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, hand still resting on her robe buttons.

"Oh Granger always so deep. It's sex of course I mean it." Draco flicked open her last button. Hermione's hand was the only thing stopping them opening.

"But I'm a _Mudblood_" Hermione spat, all lust gone from her voice, replaced with anger.

"Do I look like I care right now?" Malfoy drawled, the lust still evident in his voice.

"You've always cared and you always will, you're an arrogant, egotistical, jerk!" Hermione pulled one of her fists back and punched in the general direction of Malfoy, hoping to land a hit. Instead, with his better eyes and reflexes he caught her wrists and wrenched it above her head. Hermione tried the other one but it was a feeble attempt, resulting in both her wrists being held in one of Malfoy's hands against the wall above her head. With the absence of her hand her robe fell off her torso leaving her soaked blouse and skirt showing. Hermione flushed and tried to wriggle free but Malfoy was too strong.

There was a thin stream of light entering the closet from underneath the door, and unlike her black school robes, Hermione's white blouse reflected the light better, allowing him to see her figure better. If he had ay restraint before, it would have vanished at this moment. Hermione's wet blouse had become rather transparent and clung to her body, emphasising her curves. Draco was sure that even in the dim light he could make out a red bra, not to flashy, but enough to make his mouth go dry. She filled it out superbly, showing off ample amount of skin at the same time. As he continued to drink in her appearance he noticed how flat her stomach was and he wanted to run his hand along it to see if she was toned at all.

Hermione's attempts to get free brought Draco back to attention. Still keeping her wrists in his grasp Draco trailed a finger down her throat, pausing at the first button of her blouse. The instead of undoing her blouse he decided to see her reaction if he cupped her breast.

Hermione suppressed a moan, she wasn't meant to be enjoying this. Her wrists were bound and she was injured, so there was no way of escape. Another part of Hermione, the part she rarely took any notice off, was glad that there was no escaping this time. It had always been Hermione's instinct, to escape. So many times her and Ron would be getting on really well only for Hermione to back out and flee.

Of course it was only a matter of time before Ron got bored of her, and now that he and Harry were at auror training, and she at school they never got to see each other. As Hermione thought of the letter that she had received from Ron two weeks back she couldn't suppress a sigh, and with it came one tear that ran down her cheek.

Malfoy's hand had now slipped to her waist, and was moving further down to her thigh. Hermione realised what he was doing and before she had time to prepare herself pain flooded from her hip to her toes. There was a crunching of bones, and then a slight pop as her hip was forced back into place by Draco's hand. Hermione still felt tender from it but already the ain had dulled down noticeably. She felt pressure leave her wrists and her arms fell to her sides. Draco scooted to the side and leaned against the wall.

They both sat in the darkness, breathing heavily. Hermione calming down from the pain and Draco from his actions and their effects on his body. It had been the best way, to distract her enough to then swoop in and help, before she could protest.

"How did you learn that?" Draco knew her curiosity would get the better of her and she would have to know.

"A book." Draco stated indifferently.

"What book?" Her reply came impatiently.

"A medical book dumbo." Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's a _muggle _practition what you just did." Hermione knew, she had some books on muggle Doctors, and had read some wizards doctor books and none of the latter had any non-magical way of fixing a dislocated limb.

"You don't know everything smartarse." Draco snapped.

"Make up your mind, am I a smartarse or Dumbo?"

"Shut-Up."

"Not until you tell me where you learnt it from."

"Why do you care?"

"I just do."

"You just can't stand not knowing something."

"Oh I know where you learnt it, I just want you to say it out loud." Hermione smirked. She had him now.

"No."

"Why is it such a bad thing, it was a handy skill to have, and just because you read it in a muggle bo-" Draco couldn't listen to her anymore and so he did the only thing that he knew would shut her up. He kissed her.

With Hermione sitting against the wall it was easy for him to back her in to a corner where she couldn't escape. He fiercely pushed his lips against hers, which were too stunned to do anything. As Draco pulled back he waited for the slap to come. And when it did it stung, she had gotten stronger than in their third year.

"You were enjoying it earlier. Don't know why you're refusing now. Think you're too good for me." Draco rubbed his cheek but didn't move away.

"Earlier! That was you just playing one of your sick games on me, and I will not be treated like one of your fuck buddies. I don't think I'm too good for you Malfoy, it's you who thinks you're better at everyone else." Hermione was trying to shuffle round Malfoy but there was no room for her to move.

"Sick games? What sick games?" Draco was too stunned at the Gryffindor princess' language to fully register what she was saying.

"You try to get people to sleep with you and then you either brush the aside or they become your permanent toy. The way you treat girls is disgusting." Hermione said defiantly.

"And what gives you that idea!" Draco knew he had a reputation with girls in the eyes of the school, but he didn't know what they truly thought. Everyone lied to his face to keep on his good side.

"That's what everyone says, and if you just sit near Pansy Parkinson for more than 5 minutes then you'll find out about all _your _latest bedroom activities. It's disgusting." Hermione folded her arms, covering her chest when she noticed that her bra was showing.

"Pansy? What else has she said?" Draco suddenly became curious. People did look at him in funny ways sometimes, he normally brushed it off. Why would he care what people thought about him? But he did always wonder how the rumours spread about him. Slytherins didn't often talk with other houses to spread rumours. But if Pansy shouted out in front of other people things that weren't even true about him then no wonder people knew. They were just too scared of him to tell him.

"Oh nothing of importance. It doesn't matter. What does matter is you move out of my way or-"

"Or else? What are you gonna do Granger? Hit me with a book? What is that book anyway?" eager to change the topic of conservation Draco decided to try and get some secrets out of her.

"Nothing, it's just boring old facts about the history of trolls." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"I'm not stupid Granger. What is the book about?"

"Well it certainly isn't a muggle book on the body and cures." Hermione retorted. She felt Draco tense up.

"Shut up."

"Make me." Hermione realised her mistake, but too late. Draco took her up on her challenge and suddenly their lips were connected again. This time Hermione didn't pull away but instead stayed still, knowing Draco would pull back…probably.

Draco, not happy that she wasn't joining in decided to make her. He delicately traced her jaw line with his slender fingers, tracing patterns up and down her throat. Hermione moaned in response which caused her lips to shift against his slightly. Draco smiled in triumph.

As Draco continued tracing her jaw Hermione was having a hard time resisting him, and finally she lost and tilted her head ever so slightly to the side and started to move her lips in sync with Draco's. She even looped her hands through his hair and tugged him ever so slightly closer. Malfoy taking this as her permission trailed his tongue along her lower lip. But the stubborn know-it-all refused to open.

_She should stop resisting me, I always win in the end. _Draco stopped trailing his hand on her neck and instead placed his hand over her bra and squeezed. She gasped which allowed Draco's tongue to enter her mouth.

Hermione felt his tongue against hers, and upon hearing a moan escape his lips she lost all will to resist him and instead met him in the middle. Draco was surprised at her willingness but didn't complain. He was so pleasantly surprised when Hermione didn't feel the need to surface for air. Other girls tended to draw back from him to gulp for air and the chemistry would be gone in those short few moments. Instead he found Hermione breathing in slowly through her nose in order to keep their lips connected.

Draco's body was roaring with approval, however his arm that was supporting his weight was growing tired, so he grabbed Hermione's waist and slid her down the wall, being carefully of her newly repaired hip and without braking lip contact.

Once on the floor and over the surprise of Draco moving her on to the floor Hermione showed her appreciation by drawing his bottom lip into her mouth ever so teasingly with her teeth. Then she let go of it, only to tease him once more, biting down slightly harder this time.

"Oh Merlin's beard." Draco muttered against her lips. His legs were either side of Hermione's, their chests touching again. Hermione pulled at his lips one more time and Draco paled as his blood rushed south. He broke the kiss and tried to peer down at Hermione's face. He was sure he could see a hint of disappointment, but he wasn't too sure in the lack of light. Draco knew the consequences if they carried on, but then when did he stop and think. Especially right now when his hormones were high. While he was thinking, Hermione reached out her hands and placed them on Draco's chest, tracing lines down them with her fingernails, not hard enough to hurt. Draco groaned.

"Gran-ger. " She continued lightly clawing his chest, now getting to his stomach.

Hermione heard his groan and then he moaned her last name, not with anger or annoyance like he usually said her name. But with, with what? However he said he name was in no way Ron had ever said it. It wasn't love she knew that much, but then why did him saying her last name make her flush up and have a desire to touch him. She bit her lip in contemplation. The light from underneath the door fell across half of her face and Draco could make out the smooth curves of her cheeks, with a pink flush across them, the sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes and then on her incredibly adorable lip as it was being bitten by her teeth. Just as his had a few moments earlier. He moaned again and then stopped. _Adorable? Did I just call her Adorable?! _

"Draco?" Hermione moved to sit up but she realised Draco was sitting on her thighs. She settled with leaning on her elbows instead.

"I didn't say it!" Draco jumped as Hermione spoke.

"Say what?" Hermione frowned.

"Oh… Nothing." Draco shook his head and then looked down at Hermione again. He noticed her concerned look and before she could question his behaviour he leant down and kissed her again. The force of his lips against hers pushed her back so he elbows slipped and she was laying on the floor again. Draco started trailing kisses down her jaw, finding her pulse spot again and relentlessly attacking it. The more he distracted himself the more he can forget that he called her adorable. She wasn't pretty, or curvy, or irresistible. She was a know-it-all who was annoying and incredibly stubborn. Draco felt like a fool. Calling her names didn't make that true. She wasn't ugly, she was attractive and she had proven in the last 10 minutes that she was irresistible. As his lips travelled downwards he knew that her know-it-all behaviour wasn't a bad thing, after all he was clever too, he just wasn't annoying about it.

Hermione gasped as his lips found the swell of her breasts that had just missed the cover of her blouse. She must have blacked out for a few moments because the next time she felt something was the cool air on her stomach. Draco had kindly removed her blouse for her, no doubt to get better access. She looped her hands through his hair and twisted the strands between her fingers. Soon her fingers had found their way down the back of his neck, tracing patterns across his skin.

As Draco hit a partially tender spot with his tongue Hermione arched her back involuntarily. Draco meanwhile took this chance to reach round her back and unclip her bra. She wasn't surprised that he seemed to be able to do this effortlessly. There was a small thud as her bra hit a shelf somewhere in the closet. Hermione had thought Draco had already hit her tender spot but when he took one of her nipples in her mouth she let out a soft moan. As he continued Hermione wriggled with anticipation. Her movements made her hips brush against the inside of Draco's and they both froze in their movements.

Hermione went red as she felt her effects on Draco, and Draco paused waiting for her response. He wanted to make sure she knew the seriousness of the situation. Hermione understood the situation, it was believing it that she was struggling with. So Hermione wanted to do what she normally did, flee. She took advantage of Draco's momentarily stillness to push his chest and flip them over. Her hip felt a tad stiff but she managed to sit on Draco's lap no problem. With Draco now on the floor and Hermione on top she realised that she hadn't taken into account on complication for her plan. One the closet door was still locked so there was nowhere to flee, but also now she was fully flush against his hips and could feel his erection brushing against her stomach.

Both of them froze once again. Searching for each other's eyes, but even before finding them they both knew what they would find. Their bodies were coursing with adrenaline and Hermione's wish to flee was lost amongst longing and lust. Draco was breathing heavily, staring up towards Hermione. He didn't know what cause her to change their position, but he had a feeling that she hadn't meant for this to happen. He felt uncomfortable as his trousers were very restrictive, but also because he hadn't thought Hermione would try and flee, which seemed to make the most sense for her sudden change. He just couldn't figure her out, but as she shifted slightly, causing friction he groaned audibly and she stopped moving suddenly.

"Gr-Granger" Draco didn't care what Hermione wanted anymore, he decided to take charge and he took one of her breasts in his hand and massaged it. Her back arched in response, which once again changes the pressure on his waist. Hermione gasped this time and he realised she must feel uncomfortable too. He liked that they were even so he was the one to shift his hips upwards. Hermione cried out involuntarily.

Her body was raging, and her mind was screaming. She had no idea what to do. Normally she was in control, but her body was doing everything right now and was reacting to every slight shift that Draco made, or every spark of excitement as he groped her chest. Hermione longed for more, she knew that much, so she leant down slightly, an decided Draco had too many clothes on. They were still soaking wet, so she decided to help him out of them.

Hermione tugged at one of his buttons of his shirt but they were to fiddly for her liking. As Draco's hips shifted again Hermione was overcome with the urge to rip his shirt. It two pulls his shirt was open and she had her hands on his chest.

"My my Granger, I liked that shirt." Draco couldn't help but smile at her actions though.

"Well I think you look so much better without it." Hermione leant down and kissed a bare patch on Draco's torso.

"Oh in that case." Draco placed his hands on the back of Hermione's thighs and slid them upwards till they rested on her bum, her skirt bunched on his arms. With an intake of breath Hermione decided to try and get revenge. She lifted her hips up slightly and then brought them down again. Draco moaned as they connected.

"You minx, I though you Gryffindors were good girls."

"Who told you that Malfoy?" Hermione said repeating her action.

"Someone who wanted me to miss out."

"Obviously." Hermione leant down and kissed Draco, drawing his bottom lip into her mouth once again. Then she trailed her hands down his chest, once again using her nails to make Malfoy moan softly. He found himself shutting his eyelids, enjoying the feeling. It wasn't often he would relax during sex. His eyes flung open when he felt the zipper on his trousers be pulled down and the button pop open. Draco found Hermione's wrists and held them gently.

"Are you sure?" He had no idea why he was asking. But he had already spoken and felt stupid and immature. Hermione didn't answer him verbally. Instead she used her hands to guide his on to her back. With his hands out the way she continued to pull his trousers down. As soon as they were at his knees Draco sighed with relief as some of the tension was released. Hermione shifted and Draco helped her remove his shoes and then trousers.

"Nice pants Malfoy." Hermione smirked. For some reason the boxers Draco was wearing weren't what she expected from him, she could just make them out in the dull light. Draco wasn't sure what to make of her comment so instead he decided to get his own back and hoist her skirt up to her waist to try and see her underwear.

"Red, how obvious." Draco smirked, and hooked a finger round the waistband of her knickers and let go of it so it snapped against her skin. She jumped at the sharp pain and their waists collided when she came back down. Without the barriers of heavy clothing they both let out a moan at the touch. Draco was becoming impatient, and so he grabbed Hermione's waist and flipped them back over to their original position. Hermione hooked her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"What you waiting for Malfoy." Draco caught her grin and couldn't help but smile back. He decided that if she was impatient then he could last a tad longer to cause her discomfort. He reached down and played with the strap of her panties. They were quite plain, but he didn't expect silk from the bookworm. When he slipped his fingers into her panties Hermione squirmed in his grip.

Draco teased her playfully for a while before pushing into her, first with one and then with two when Hermione's reaction to it encouraged him.

"Dra-Draco, I'm…Going to…" Hermione's sentence was cut short when Hermione let out a scream and shivered in Draco's arms. Draco pulled his hand out of her pants, staring at Hermione. She said his name again, but this time during an orgasm. She didn't seem to notice what she had said, too wrapped up in her own world. But Draco heard it.

Hermione seemed to notice his silence. He felt hands either side of his face and Hermione managed to pull herself up to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hermione whispered, her breath still ragged. Her question surprised him. Is that what she thinks instantly all the time. That she has done something wrong and has to fix it.

"No," Draco pulled himself around, and captured Hermione's lips. They responded and Hermione pulled him down so they were laying on the floor. His hesitation that was caused by his name on her lips soon vanished once she started nibbling on his lips again. It was ironic that she was the first girl to discover that nibbling his lip was an incredible turn on for him. Soon he felt the pressure build up once again until it was getting unbearable. He rid himself of his last item of clothing. Hermione couldn't see it, but her hand soon found his member and she squeezed it gently. Draco nearly came right then, but he knew he needed more so he quickly rid Hermione of the pants, ignoring her skirt. He wouldn't be able to see her anyway. Before he entered her they shared another heated kiss, battling for dominance, Hermione always resorting to nibbling his lip when he was winning.

"This will hurt." He whispered when he pulled away from the kiss.

"I know." She smiled and traced his lips with the thumb, still blushing madly. She didn't get time to evaluate or analyse the situation before Malfoy entered her. She held back a scream, choosing to moan instead. Draco knew he had hurt her so he briefly kissed her on her lips once more before thrusting in her again.

"Oh Dear God" Hermione whispered faintly as Draco thrust in her again, each time going a bit deeper.

"Shall I stop?" Draco did not want to stop but he had asked the question before thinking.

"No you stupid idiot." Hermione scoffed. Draco showed her that he didn't like being called an idiot by thrusting deeper in to her. This time Hermione did let out a slight scream. She wrapped her hands in his head and tugged hard at the platinum strands. This nearly sent Draco over the edge and so he picked up his pace a little. He didn't want Hermione's first time to be short.

They were already panting heavily, but Draco carried on picking up the pace. When he thrust his deepest yet Hermione's back arched and her hips bucked upwards earning a satisfying moan from Draco. Her legs wrapped round his waist, locked at the ankles, allowing Draco better entrance. All too soon he felt Hermione's walls start to clamp around him and with one last thrust she had her second orgasm that day. As soon as Hermione's aftershocks were still rippling through her body Draco toppled over the edge with her and released inside of her. The immense pleasure he felt made him close his eyes to savour the feeling. When he opened his eyes he found Hermione's brown irises locked on his silver ones.

"What did I do?" Draco tilted his head.

"You… You- Said my name." Hermione whispered, and Draco could tell she was blushing. Draco looked puzzled and then he realised what he had done. When he came he had shouted out her name, not Granger but.

"Hermione." He whispered it to see what it felt like to say it.

"I…Umm… We…" Hermione felt very uncomfortable. She had gone from immense pleasure to feeling very small and insignificant in seconds. She realised that Draco was still insider her, so when she attempted to move she felt him. This made her blush turn a beetroot red.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked. He had felt her move around him.

"I…I don't know." Hermione sounded desperate, and Draco did the first thing that he thought of. He kissed her, this time not pushing in his tongue to taste her, but instead he felt the caress of her soft lips against his, the vanilla hint upon her lips that he hadn't noticed before. When he pulled away from her he also pulled out and rolled off her to the side. He them reached behind him and pulled over his slightly damp cloak, and draped it over her body. He then stood and Hermione was shocked to see that he was locating his boxers, trousers and shirt and had already proceeded to pull them on.

Hermione watched on and suddenly she realised what he was doing. He was going to leave her. He had just used her and then was going to leave. How could she have been so stupid! This was his MO and she knew that yet still she allowed herself to think that maybe, just maybe something else could develop. Hermione stood up suddenly, her skirt falling down to its normal place, but her chest was still bare. She ignored this and made to step forward. Draco saw this and managed to lurch forward and grab her before her hip buckled under her weight. She pushed Draco away when he tried to steady her.

"Granger, I'm trying to help you." Draco whispered trying again to steady Hermione.

"Granger is it," Hermione scoffed. "After what you've just done and _said_ you can't say my first name."

"Hermione then, better?"

"Of course not. Why'd you do it if you were just going to leave afterwards?" She hissed, using the wall for support.

"I….I didn't know I was going to like kissing you Gr-Hermione." Draco stepped back, shocked at his own admission.

"What? So you knew you would enjoy the sex? But not the kissing? Help me out here Draco, or so help me you will never have sex again."

"Look, Boys love sex. Girls prefer kissing. That's how it always is." Hermione scoffed at the stupid stereotyping. "It is, but that…that kiss was…Ughh I don't want to say it Granger so just leave it." Draco turned towards the door.

"Why did the kiss scare you much Draco?" The mention of his name made him turn. Again the mention of his first name hadn't seemed to be realised by Hermione.

"You…You tasted like vanilla, and your lips are soft…. I felt….you don't understa-" Draco was pushed against the wall as Hermione half walked and half fell towards him. For a moment Draco thought she was going to punch him but instead her lips had found his.

"You taste like- Peppermint- and your-lips are- cool but refreshing- your tongue-is amazing- and you have- changed Draco." Hermione said between kisses. And when she had finished she looked up at him. "That's what scares you, isn't it. You couldn't feel, you were numb. But now, now you can feel, taste, smell, and hear you don't want to lose it." Hermione caressed his cheeks.

"How did-"

"I felt like it, ever since the start of the war. I felt numb to the world. That's what scared me when it came to Ron and…and this." She blushed at the thought. "But now I can feel again Draco, because I stayed in this room with you. You can't feel again properly until you let the war go. All the things you've seen, accept them."

"You don't know anything-"

"The book is about Slytherin. It took me ages to find it; it doesn't like being read, especially by Gryffindors. But today I found it waiting for me." Hermione stepped back away from Draco and once again used the wall to sturdy herself.

Draco took some time to register what she said. She had told him about her book, the book that she thought precious and too valuable to share. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not an easy man to live with." He admitted holding out his hand in the air.

"Good job I've dealt this worse." Hermione took his hand and he pulled her into an embrace when he captured her lips. She pulled away quickly and he pouted. "Now, beings as we have sorted that out I have one problem."

Draco tilted his head questioningly.

"You have way to many clothes on for my liking."

* * *

**So that's the end. I kinda fluffed up the ending in terms of a good ending but I just didn't know how to end the story… Sorry if it let the story down.**

**Anyway thanks for reading.**

**~Your-Bespoke-Psychopath.**


End file.
